Reclaiming the Reach
by TaylaNovak
Summary: The forsworn have waited for the chance to reclaim their land that was stolen from them. Now, they will have it. With Talara, cunning matriarch of one of the largest forsworn clans and chosen champion of Hircine, at their head, the forsworn will be victorious. They will take back their lands, even if every nord in the reach must die.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:The forsworn have waited for the chance to reclaim their land that was stolen from them. Now, they will have it. With Talara, cunning matriarch of one of the largest forsworn clans and chosen champion of Hircine, at their head, the forsworn will be victorious. They will take back their lands, even if every nord in the reach must die. No pairings as of yet, but suggestions will taken.

There isn't many stories dealing with the inner workings of the forsworn, neither is there much to be found on the internet, so I'm pretty much using my own imagination about how they work. It's kind of short and I don't know if I'll continue it but read anyways and let me know if you think I should. First Skyrim fic by the way so go easy on me.

Read and review as always!

The drums could be heard all throughout the forest. Songs of blood and war accompanied the warful melody. Talara watched her brothers and sisters as they danced around Hircine's alter. The werewolf they had captured was shackled atop the stone table and roared his displeasure and did his best to lunge at the forsworn as they relished in praising their god.

When she raised her hand, all movement and sound stopped. "My brothers and sisters, it has been long since we sought the favor of our Lord Hircine." She slowly unsheathed a long knife from her thigh. "Lord Hircine, we call to you on this night, to seek your favor and guidance. We long to reclaim the Reach, not only for us, but for you and your people. Before the Nords drove us out, there was peace. And now they threaten to tear the very world apart with deception and war. With this sacrifice, we ask for your blessing, great lord of the Hunt, in reclaiming what was stolen from us." With a quick, practiced motion, she sliced the backs of the knees of the beast and forced him to kneel. He growled, but otherwise did nothing. She slashed open his wrists and four of her sisters brought forth two cups to fill with the beast blood.

"No, please!" All eyes turned in the direction of an approaching Briarheart, dragging a petrified nord behind him. It was the Innkeeper's son from Markarth. Hreinn. "Please, don't do this." He begged, looking up at the black haired beauty before him. He gasped, for this was undoubtedly the forsworn queen. Her armor was similar to that of any forsworn, but hers was crafted from a sabre cat's pelt and what looked like dragon scales. She wore no headdress, leaving long silky black tresses to cascade down her backside. With all her Dibella given beauty, he could see the coldness in her eyes. The anger, the hatred, though towards who or what, he was not sure. She raised her hand and beckoned the Briarheart forward.

"This man stands a child of the enemy, birthed on legends of the mad Reachmen. Raised on tales of the savage forsworn. Let his blood spill upon the altar tonight, in the name of Lord Hircine. For one day, the Reach will be ours again, even if we must take it, one lowly nord at a time."

The gathered forsworn cheered as he was dragged forward and thrown onto the table, in front of the werewolf, that oddly, made no move toward him. His arms and legs were shackled.

"Please, my queen, your ladyship. I do not know what crime I have committed but I will repent for-"

"I," She silenced him at once with a cold stare. "Am no queen, and your crime was committed long ago. Not by you, but those you praise as your ancestors. Those who stole our lands from us and claim it theirs, when we have resided here since the dawn of our people's time!" She stepped forward. "You will die today, son of Markarth. And you will only have your own people to blame for it."

The forsworn began to dance and sing again and the land was filled with old music. Talara smiled as she watched the spectacle. It had far too long since her people were allowed such merriment. She was the matriarch of this sprawling clan of Reachmen. Their numbers doubled every year and she had nearly 300 more beneath her command. It was not an easy task, and as the years wore on, her impatience to once again walk freely throughout lands that rightfully belonged to her people grew ever stronger. When the dance had ended, the people looked to her, eyes shining bright with life.

"Come!" She cried. "Come and face the Forsworn! First you…" She pointed at Hreinn. "Then the Reach! We will reclaim what is rightfully ours. Kill one of us, and three will take their place. The Forsworn are unstoppable!" The people cheered again, filling the night with their approval of their matriarch. She grinned and unsheathed the sword of Red Eagle and without another word, rammed it into the heart of the werewolf. The beast collapsed and she turned to Hreinn and smiled wickedly. He struggled in vain and she playfully nicked his arm. Just enough for his blood to spill onto the altar but nowhere near enough to kill him.

"Please." He begged. "My family know of my absence. Guards will be sent to look for me. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do. I want to do it to every nord in Markarth. But since this table is not large enough for so many, you will have to do." With a mighty swing, she cleaved off the boy's head and raised it for all to see.

"Well done, Talara." said Hircine as he stepped out of the mist, accompanied by two great black wolves.

"My lord." Talara quickly bowed.

"Do not be alarmed, you are within my realm, while the time for yours appears to have stopped. No one will notice that you are with me. Rise, champion of Hircine."

Talara obeyed and looked into the dark sockets of the lord of the hunt's deer helmet. "What is your will?"

"Our people have lain dormant for far too long. The time for deception and trickery is over. Madanach lies within his cell, scheming and plotting, yet nothing is being accomplished. I would have you lead my people. But first, a statement must be made. One spelled with blood. Gather your people and go to Dragon Bridge Overlook to join the forsworn there."

"You mean for us to attack Dragon Bridge."

"I mean for you to destroy it."


	2. Chapter 2

Talara looked down at Dragon Bridge from her vantage point above the settlement. She had been expecting a fighting force to be at Dragon Bridge Overlook, but instead had found only three Reachmen who looked too old to lift a sword. She would later find out that they possessed powerful magic and had intel on everyone in Dragon Bridge. Now, she moved to convene with the head Hagraven of her clan.

The creature was waiting in the tent that the forsworn had built for her. Talara bowed as she entered.

"Rise, girl, and tell me what plan you have concocted to take the town." The Hagraven growled.

Talara obeyed. "Your magic, combined with the three Reachmen will destroy the bridge while I lead our people against the Penitus Oculatus and the town guards. We will slaughter everyone and suffer no one to live. Dragon bridge will be razed to the ground and all of Skyrim will fear our names."

"You will be making an enemy of the Empire."

"It is the will of Lord Hircine."

The hagraven regarded her for a moment before smiling. "Very well. It is about time that the Reach have a leader to be proud of. Come, we will attack at dusk. Muster the forces."

Talara dipped her head and departed to do as commanded. The people were already itching to slaughter. Even she could barely hold still as her warpaint was applied to her body by her most trusted sisters. She retrieved her sword to sharpen it and await the time to attack.

She watched as one of her sisters ran into the town, screaming and crying. The Penitus Oculatus and townspeople began entering the street to see what the commotion was about.

"Forsworn! In the woods! They tried to attack me!" She heard her scream and

raised her fist for the archers to prepare to shoot. More soldiers began pouring into the open. Her sister, wisely moved beneath the overhang of the tavern.

"Now!" Talara shouted. The air hummed a single chord as over a hundred bows loosed their arrows into the midst of the soldiers, slaughtering them like sheep. "For the Reach!" She cried as she lead the charge down into the town. The sword of Red Eagle sliced through the armor of the Emperor's protectors like a knife through butter, adding the bonus of lighting them on fire. Guards came rushing in from all directions, hearing the commotion from their patrols.

"Let no one live! Kill them all!" Talara encouraged her people, as she herself sliced off the head of a guard.

The hagraven and the Reachmen went to the bridge to await for orders to begin setting the trap.

Once the people were all dead, the Looters set to work on the homes, taking anything of value before fire was set to the houses and shops. Armor was stolen from the corpses of the Oculatus agents. Most of the Reachmen leaders only had their men wear traditional forsworn armor, but Talara was no fool. If the armor was better than the ones they were wearing, then they would take it. She ordered her men across the bridge as the alarm was sounded. A large of soldiers were coming from the east. Legionnaires by the look of it.

Talara gave the signal as she stepped across the bridge. The Hagraven and three Reachmen began covering the bridge in explosive runes. The arriving force got to witness the great Dragon Bridge as it was covered in explosive fire that filled the night sky. When the smoke cleared, the bridge was still intact.

"What the hell?!" Talara roared.

The legionnaires began to cross the bridge, but they froze when the great structure began to fall apart. Massive chunks of the bridge began falling into the chasm below, taking many imperials with it.

The forsworn cheered and Talara smiled. She gave the signal to retreat and her people disappeared into the night. Tonight would be a great night of celebration for the true sons and daughters of the Reach, filled with wine and song and dance and sex. But tomorrow, Talara knew the real war would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
